inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mukata Masaru
(Forward) |number = 9 (Kidokawa Seishuu) 19 (Inazuma Japan A) |element = Fire |team = *'Kidokawa Seishuu' (captain) *'Inazuma Japan A' (candidate) (failed) *'Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)' (captain) |seiyuu = *Kubo Satoshi (Inazuma Eleven) *Furushima Kiyotaka |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 020 Episode 005 (Ares)}} Mukata Masaru ( ) is a forward and the captain for Kidokawa Seishuu. He's one of the Mukata Triplets. He failed to join Inazuma Japan. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"Kidokawa Seishuu’s captain, and the eldest son of the Mukata triplets. His triangle formation is his greatest weapon, and his power is authentic. He is more particular than anyone about winning."'' Appearance He wears orange glasses like his twin brothers and he has dark purple hair. He has thick weany-like lips and an orange baby carrot-like nose. Personality He acts like he is a star by taking pictures of himself and also a little arrogant like his brothers He also has a sensitive side, which was shown when he was seen crying when he failed to join Inazuma Japan. Plot Season 1 He appeared in episode 20 with his brothers. He and his brothers wanted to pick a fight with Gouenji Shuuya, but picked one with Endou instead. He tried to get revenge from Gouenji for causing the Kidokawa Seishuu to lose the finals of the last year Football Frontier. This was because Gouenji used to be a member of their team, but stopped playing soccer when his little sister was in a car accident. When he found out why Gouenji didn't come to the finals, he apologized to him. Season 3 He is one of the candidates for Inazuma Japan but didn't get selected. Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin Masaru appeared in Gouenji's flashback, where the triplets wanted to welcome back Gouenji in Kidokawa Seishuu. However, they were cut off as three members of the second team started admiring Gouenji instead, frustrating the triplets. During training, they challenged Gouenji, who suggested a 3-3 mini-game. Masaru was very surprised when Gouenji picked Hoshino and Mito for his team, as they were newbies. However, during the mini-game, they managed to steal the ball from him with teamwork, and proceeded to score a goal. As the triplets fought each other during the mini-game, they lost 3-0. They then got taught what real teamwork was by Gouenji, also resulting in them learning an Override hissatsu with Gouenji. Masaru played in the match against Seishou Gakuen, surprising their members with the quick passes and speed, as it was not in their data. By the use of their teamwork, they managed to get to the goal of Seishou Gakuen and used their Triangle Z in combination with Gouenji's Fire Tornado to form the Override hissatsu Bakunetsu Storm. This scored the first goal for Kidokawa Seishuu. Shortly after, the triplets used the Triangle Z again, faking a pass to Gouenji, but scoring instead, 0-2. As the end of the match was approaching, Masaru made it through the defense line, so he had a shot on goal. He used his Back Tornado against Amano. However, the goalkeeper used his hissatsu technique, Moja Catch to stop the shot. In the end, they ended up losing to Seishou Gakuen by a last second Death Zone goal. After Inakuni Raimon won the final from Outei Tsukinomiya, he was seen watching with his brothers in the stadium, happy with Raimon's victory. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment Inazuma Eleven After beating Kidokawa Seishuu, he can be recruited by using the recruit system. He will be found in Raimon. Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha After beating Kidokawa Seishuu, he can be recruited by using the recruit system. He'll be challengeable to a battle in Nara Deer Park. However instead of winning the game, the battle has to be lost, because he wants to be a winner. After losing, he will join the team. Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy In order to recruit Masaru, his QR code needs to be scanned first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Kidokawa's Original Pickles (元祖木戸川漬, randomly dropped from Goggle Divers (ゴーグルダイバーズ) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Photo': Championship Gold Cup (金の優勝カップの写真, taken on the fourth floor of Raimon's main building) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's house) *'Record': Rough data (そこそこのデータ, have more than 10% of the player binder) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu Anime only * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 2| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven 3| * * * * }} Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' * * * * Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven *'Old Kidokawa' (international versions only) Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha *'FF Zenkoku Senbatsu B' Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Fudou Heads' *'The Bros' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Battle Brothers' *'Team Endou' Gallery Mukata Masaru.png|Mukata Masaru during the Inazuma Japan Representative match. Mukata triplets happy with the win.png|The Mukata triplets happy with Inakuni Raimon's win. IER-01-42.jpg|IER-01-42. (Mukata 3 Kyoudai) EP-01-039.png|EP-01-039. EL02-10.png|EL02-10. Trivia *Like his brothers, he says "Like yeah" after almost every sentence. *He is the only player to have been offside in the anime. *In the original Inazuma Eleven games, the Mukata siblings are described as 3rd year students, but in the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy game, they are described as 2nd year students, the latter statement is proven true in Ares no Tenbin as one year has passed and they are still in middle school. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Original series characters Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters